


My Heart Will Go On

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's SPN Fic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Balthazar (Supernatural) Lives, Because Seb asked for it, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 13, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: Because Seb asked on twitter how we could bring Balthazar back...





	My Heart Will Go On

For Seb

My Heart Will Go On

By Demented Pixie

 

A stone imbedded itself into Balthazar’s knee as he fell to the ground, but he hardly noticed. He knelt in the ashes of wings as, with shaking hands, he lifted the stricken archangel by the shoulders and cradled him in his lap. 

“I… I don’t understand,” he stammered, uncaring that there was no-one there to hear him. “You died so many years ago. How are you here, now? If I’d been minutes earlier, could I have saved you? My brother, my Gabriel.” Grief overwhelmed him as he sobbed, allowing the tears to fall onto his brother’s face. 

Turning his head to one side Balthazar glanced at the rip in the universe that shone like fire only a few feet away from them. 

“Is that what killed you?” He threw his head back, calling out to the skies above him, “Father, please! Bring him back!”

“Not another one! Why are you awake?! Stop that terrible noise and go back to sleep. I need to sleep! No! You can’t go back! This has to stop somewhere. But that noise, that stupid piercing horn… I need to sleep!”

Balthazar looked around him in horror, unable to pinpoint where the words were coming from. They seemed to float in the air like a disembodied spirit. He clung to the dead body of his brother, trying to protect him even though Gabriel was long past needing protection.

“You angels will be the end of me! Get out and don’t come back!”

Balthazar shuddered, wondering what was going to happen next. And then the impossible happened. Gabriel took a distinct yet shuddering breath.

Balthazar blinked his eyes quickly, assuming he was seeing things as well as hearing them. But then Gabriel’s own eyes opened, drowsy and painfilled. 

“B… Brother?” gasped Balthazar, reaching out a tentative hand to touch Gabriel’s cheek. 

“You’re dead,” whispered Gabriel, his unfocussed golden eyes peering up at Balthazar.

“So are you!”

“Not so much. I mean, not anymore.”

Gabriel squirmed a little, trying to sit up, and Balthazar released his hold to help him. 

“The portal, it’s still open?” Gabriel gestured towards the firey rip. 

“What’s a portal?” asked Balthazar, delicately knocking the tears from his face with the back of his own hand. 

“Lucifer and Michael must have worked out how to open it, damn. Help me up.”

Gabriel had been through a lot. Killed by his brother, not killed by his brother, sold to Colonel Sanders, imprisoned for years, tortured, silenced, drained of his grace, rescued, restored, recovered, only to come full circle and be killed by his brother again. It wasn’t really surprising that his knees failed to hold him as he tried to stand, but he was determined to ignore how much of his weight Balthazar ended up carrying. 

“Gabriel,” Balthazar ducked under his brother’s arm in order to support him properly. “Are you really alive?”

Gabriel tilted his head slightly, considering his answer with some care. 

“Yes. At least I think so. I wasn’t. I’m pretty sure I wasn’t. But I am now. Are you?”

“Me? I never died.”

“You did. At least I thought you did. Didn’t Castiel…? Never mind. Come on.”

“Come on where?”

“We need to get back through the portal before it closes.”

Balthazar pulled back slightly, only just holding Gabriel upright as the sudden move nearly caused him to fall. 

“We’re not going through that!”

Gabriel clutched at his brother’s shoulders for balance. “Balthazar, my darling boy. You may not know it, but this world that you live in is doomed. Wrecked. There isn’t even any colour!” Gabriel pointed wildly to the portal. “Through there is a world, a world we both can live in, with people who care about us. At least, they will when I explain. I mean, you know, what Cassie did was… He’s changed since then, okay? Look. Just trust me. If we don’t go now it will close and that’s it!”

Taking all this in with a serious look on his face, Balthazar nodded. “I trust you, Gabriel. I always have. Take me to the other world.”

“Come on.”

Together they staggered awkwardly towards the portal, pausing to stand just in front of it. 

“I need to ask you something,” said Gabriel, licking his lips to moisten them. 

“Anything, brother.”

“Did you have the Titanic here? Big ship, even bigger iceberg, bad music?”

Balthazar gazed at him, confusion written clearly across his face. “I beg your pardon?”

“Never mind. Come on.”

With one quick backward glance at the remaining ashen outline of his own wings, Gabriel stepped through the portal with Balthazar, back to the world he knew and the family who would welcome them. 

They were home.


End file.
